Legal Advice
by Bamie02
Summary: Kensi is getting sued and needs her partner's lawyer skills to help her out. What could go wrong? Or right?
1. Chapter 1

_This will be in two parts. Next chapter will *hopefully* be up tomorrow._

_For the __always amazing__ bookdiva, who wanted lawyer Deeks. Here you go, my friend!_

_Disclaimer - I do not own NCIS LA or any known characters here._

* * *

Kensi was fuming. She had just gotten done with her morning run and had stopped for coffee when a good looking guy had approached her.

He was all smiles as he walked up and she was fully prepared to start flirting when he had stopped and asked "Ms. Kelsey Benson?" She nodded, recognizing the alias, unsure what this was about but ready to defend herself if needed. He just handed over a manila envelope. "You've been served. Have a nice day." And just like that, Kensi's day had gone to shit.

She stormed into the bullpen and slammed her bag onto the floor, definitely getting the guys attention. They all stopped what they were doing and watched the wrath of Kensi Blye obliterate a Twinkie in pretty much one bite. Feeling the stares, she looked up, noticing the guys for the first time.

"Whah?"

"I'm not too keen on doing the Heimlick Maneuver today, Kens. I know you were taught manners when you were a kid. Don't talk with your mouth full. Also, don't shove whole Twinkies in your mouth either." Deeks was actually kind of impressed with that display, but he didn't want to push his luck.

She answered the only way she knew how at the moment, with her middle finger. This caused Deeks to spit his coffee out and Sam and Callen were having a hard time containing their laughter. She shot a glare at everybody before standing up and stomping off the gym.

"Wow, I feel bad for the punching bag right now. Twenty bucks says it has a hole in by the end of the day." Callen couldn't help it; if he could bet on it, he would, and he knew Sam wouldn't be able to hold himself back.

"You know what G? You're on. I say it's gone by noon today."

Deeks was trying to clean up his desk from the spewed coffee. Noticing his white shirt now had coffee stains on it, he sighed.

"It's gonna be a long day," he muttered to himself, throwing the napkins away and making his way to the locker rooms to change. Before he could open the door, he was violently pushed into the storage room by his pissed off partner.

"Hey Princess. Couldn't wait to get me alone, could you? You know, you don't have to make obscene gestures at me all the time. A few nice words will go a looooong way." He winked at her, knowing she hated it but not being able to do anything else. If there was one thing he was good at, it was annoying her.

"Shut up Deeks. I think… Well, I may need your help with something."

He instantly became serious. Kensi never asked anyone for help. The only time she had asked for his help was when she was after Claremont and needed him to take care of her mom.

"Okay, what do you need Kens?"

She noticed the serious expression and, not for the first time, wondered just how lucky she was to have him. Well, not actually _have_ him. But, you know, have him as a partner.

_Come on Kensi, this is NOT the time to be thinking these kinds of thoughts._

"Okay, let's say I have this friend," his eyebrows shot up, "and a while back she got into a fight and someone got their teeth knocked out and maybe some clothing was ruined. Said friend was served papers this morning. What do I tell this friend she needs to do next?"

He couldn't stop the grin that spread over his face, head tilted to the side.

"Really Fern, you are going to tell me your "friend" has legal trouble?"

"God damn it Deeks! I got served with papers this morning okay? I went jogging and stopped for coffee. I saw this really cute guy walking towards me so I put my flirty face on. When he stopped in front of me he asked if I was Kelsey Benson, which is an old alias. I said yes. He served me papers. What the hell do I do now?" She was still pissed. This had ruined her whole day. She was being sued. Really?!

Deeks held his hand out. "Give me twenty bucks. I just need you to trust me and don't ask questions." She glared at him but turned and walked into the women's locker room, coming out minutes later with a twenty dollar bill and put it in his hand.

"Now, everything from here on out is attorney/client privilege."

Her eyes got big. Of course she knew Deeks was a lawyer, but she had NEVER imagined asking him to represent her. She had just wanted to get some legal advice from him.

He just stood there staring at her, waiting for her to catch up.

"Deeks, you don't…"

"Kensi, I'm a lawyer. Believe it or not, I was actually pretty good once. And you're my friend. Of course I'm going to help you." The look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know. That no matter what it was, he had her back.

"Thank you, Deeks." She tried to convey with her eyes what her heart knew but she couldn't say. Yet.

"You're welcome. Now, let me take a look at the papers you were served and as long as it doesn't need immediate attention, I will come over tonight, and we can form a plan then. Sound good?" She just nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak, and followed him back to their desks.

The rest of the day flew by, which was odd considering it was mainly paperwork, which everyone hated.

"So Fern, ready to head home?" She just raised her eyebrow at him but kept her mouth shut at his choice of words.

"Yeah. You're getting dinner. I want a burger. From that one place, with the…" Her eyes lit up and he couldn't help but laugh.

"Easy tiger, I know what you're talking about. And how you like your burger. Good thing you're buying mine tonight, huh?" The questioning look was all he needed. "The twenty bucks? I figured you buy mine, I'll buy yours?" He was smirking at her now - knowing he was pushing her buttons - and she resisted the urge to use her middle finger again.

_He's your lawyer now, too. Be nice, Kensi. He can fire you for contempt. Can't he? Or is that just the judge that can do that? Oh God, I don't know what any of this means. I would have been so screwed_.

She took some calming breaths before speaking, teeth gritted together.

"Would you like some more money Deeks? To help pay for dinner?" He couldn't help it. The pained look on her face and her actually _trying _to be nice was too much and he almost doubled over in laughter. Kensi just put her head on the desk.

_This was a horrible idea._

Finally able to breathe again, he stood up. "Kens, it's okay. You don't have to be all weird now that I'm your lawyer. I need my Kick Ass Blye back. Have you seen her? She's about yay tall, brown hair, can take me down with her eyes closed and her hands tied behind her back?"

Kensi just started laughing.

_It'll be okay_, she thought.

"Come on Matlock, let's go. I'm hungry."

* * *

A few hours later, they sat on her couch, empty beer bottles and the night's remnants of dinner littering the coffee table.

She had told him the basics: She had gone undercover as Kelsey Benson. She was to get close to a business man with ties to drug smuggling, find out who he was selling to and when the next movement was. What she hadn't counted on was the jealous ex-girlfriend, Celeste Wright. The night the bust had gone down, Celeste had been waiting for Kensi and attacked her as she was coming out a club, maintaining her alias as Kelsey. What Celeste had not been counting on was 'Kelsey' knowing how to kick ass. Pretty quickly, a jaw was broken, some teeth had been knocked out, a shirt torn and Celeste was on the ground.

Deeks had made notes and asked further questions – was there any way Celeste could have figured out she was a federal agent? Any witnesses? Bodily harm she may have sustained? Kensi had answered, telling him that she was pretty sure her real identity was intact; Sam and Callen had come out quickly, arresting both girls and putting them in the back of the vehicles. They just happened to put Kensi in the back of the SRX. No witnesses that she was aware of. And a few bruised ribs were all that came of it for her.

After the story was told and questions asked, Deeks put his head down, studying the papers she had been given. He would nod his head every once in a while, making a grunting noise. She just sat there watching him, fascinated.

_I bet he was popular with the female clients._

That one thought had caught her off guard and she simultaneously started choking on her beer and felt the familiar burn of jealousy. Not wanting to dwell on why she was jealous right now, she worked on trying to breathe.

"You know, if you slow down once in a while, actually enjoy it, you won't choke so much." He didn't even glance up, continuing to move his eyes over the paper. So, deciding to go the mature route, she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Show me that tongue again sweetheart and you're gonna find out just how good I am with my mouth." He looked up saying this, something that was both familiar and unfamiliar shining in his eyes. Her mouth went dry. Usually when he made these kinds of comments the teasing was there in his voice. This time, however, he sounded dead serious. It was then she recognized the look. It held lust and longing – something she was getting pretty used to feeling when it came to him - but there was also something else. Something she wasn't quite ready to put a name to. She couldn't look away. His eyes were bore into hers. She lost all ability to think and found herself leaning forward, ever so slightly. Her forward movements were mirrored by his, each very slowly closing the gap.

_Terrible, terrible idea_.

Just before their lips met, the folder he had been holding fell to the floor, breaking the spell. The both jumped apart like they had been burned, unable to make eye contact. While Deeks was busy picking up the papers and putting them back in order, Kensi had jumped up, picking up the trash on the table and taking it to the kitchen.

After depositing the trash in the bin, she put her hands on the counter and leaned forward, head down. What the hell was I thinking?

_He's my partner! I can't risk losing that, losing him. Because nothing ever works out for me, and I can't hurt him._

The internal battle Kensi was having in the kitchen was almost identical to the one Deeks was having in the living room. After picking up the papers, he got up and started pacing.

_Come on Deeks, she's your best friend. And you know your past. You always mess things up, and she's had too many heartaches in her life. She does not need you to add to that._

Kensi pulled herself together first and walked back into the living room. Deeks was pacing the floor and she couldn't help but feel a little guilty about it. He stopped when he noticed her in the door way.

"Hey, Kens, I'm sorry. That was… unprofessional on every level. Not that I don't want to, it's just not a good idea." Of course he would try and apologize for it. Unprofessional? Not a good idea? Was this Deeks talking right now?

"No, yeah, you're right. It's a terrible idea. I don't know what I was thinking." She had to look away or she was going to jump on him and see if he would make good on his threat from earlier.

_I wonder if he's as good with his mouth as he says he is?_

He could see the blush rising in her cheeks and was surprised. Did she want that to happen as bad as he did?

"Yeah, terrible idea." He scratched his neck and turned away, needing to gather his wits before he showed her exactly what he could do with his mouth and kissed her until she couldn't remember her name. Okay, he had to go or he wasn't leaving.

Almost running to door, folder in hand, he called over his shoulder to her, "Hey, I'll uh, look over the rest of this tonight and let you know my thoughts on it tomorrow. At work. With people around. Of course with people around, we'll be at work. It'll be fine. It'll work itself out." Why couldn't he shut up? It was literally impossible for him to stop speaking. "Try not to knock anyone else's teeth out tonight, okay partner?" He figured he was far enough away for her that it was safe to look at her now. Opening the door and stepping out, he turned to her. She hadn't moved from her earlier position, with a look of amusement – and disappointment? - adorning her face. Deciding now was not the time to dwell on it – there would be time enough for that later – he raised the folder.

"Don't worry Fern. I've got your back. We'll get you out of this mess before you know it. But really, try and behave while I'm gone. And if you can't, at least call me to help with the _mis_behaving." She threw a shoe at him, barely missing and hitting the closed door instead. She could hear his laughter as it followed him to the car.

She was so screwed. There was no way she was going to win this case. And she didn't mean the legal one she had hired a lawyer for.

* * *

_AN - Let me know your thoughts! Next part will be up soon. And for those who are reading Smile Sunshine - don't worry. I am working on the next chapter. Just in a funk with it right now._


	2. Chapter 2

_Well... here it is. Part II. Enjoy!_

_Disclaimer - obviously...not mine_

* * *

The next day at work started off just like every other morning, with no mention of the almost kiss, for which she was thankful. Deeks had finished looking over all of the paperwork she was given at home. They had both gotten to work early to finish the discussion that was interrupted the night before.

"So, it looks like she is suing you for damages. She had roughly $12,000.00 in medical costs for her jaw and her teeth as well as…" he looked at his notes, "$300.00 for her shirt. $300? Really? Hope she kept the receipt for that." He ran his hand over his face, clearly baffled at that.

"Anyway, I talked to Hetty last night, seeing as you're a federal agent. She's going to have Nell and Eric run some background on Celeste and see what that they come up with. If it looks even remotely possible that she knows 'Kelsey Benson' isn't a real person, Hetty will pull some strings and get this taken care of."

Kensi was confused at this. "Why do we have to wait? Why can't Hetty just have it taken care of?"

"Because, Ms. Blye, in this instance we would like to keep this alias alive if at all possible. Ms. Wright might be trying to stir up trouble, but she also has a big mouth, and I know the ramifications of having this pushed under the carpet would cause her to talk. Right now, we can't afford to lose the contacts you made as Ms. Benson. Don't worry my dear; Mr. Deeks has an excellent… reputation." With that, Hetty seemed to almost vanish.

"Excellent reputation huh?" Kensi was doing everything she could think of to keep a straight face. Deeks visibly shuttered.

"The implications of that statement… I'm not going to think about it. Of course she meant my legal reputation. Although," his trademark smirk returned, "she wasn't wrong, you know. Anytime…"

"Don't finish that sentence Deeks." He just laughed.

As Deeks started talking about her case again, Sam and Callen showed up.

"What's this? Deeks talking all lawyerly? That's just… _weird_." Sam couldn't help it.

"Well, it just so happens that Kensalina got herself sued." Both men immediately looked at her.

"What?!"

"Not _me_, my alias, Kelsey Benson. Remember when Deeks was undercover, and I went in to get close to Michael Pike?"

Callen interrupted her. "That's when you got in a fight with the crazy ex-girlfriend, right?"

She nodded. "Yep. Apparently she's not too happy with the broken jaw, busted teeth and ripped shirt. She's suing me for $12,000.00 in medical costs plus the $300.00 shirt."

Sam's jaw dropped. "$300.00 for a shirt? Are you serious?"

Deeks piped up, "As a heart attack."

"So, when is the court date? And why couldn't Hetty get you out of this? She's pretty good at making things just go away." Of course Callen would have firsthand knowledge of that. He just wished she had pulled some strings with the traffic school thing as well.

"Apparently Kelsey made some good contacts that we can't afford to lose if we don't have to." The guys nodded in understanding. "And I - we - will be going to court in about a month."

"Deeks is really going to represent you? You sure about that Kens?" Sam's tone was teasing, but she could see Deeks stiffen at his words.

"Yeah Sam, I'm sure. He's the best there is, and I trust him with everything. Do you really think I'd go with anything less?" Her eyes never left her partner's. She could tell her words had gotten through to him, and the cocky spark came back in his eyes. Before he could make any more remarks, Eric whistled, calling forth the troops for another case.

* * *

The month quickly passed. Between the cases coming in at record speed and the paperwork following, she and Deeks hadn't had a lot of time to cover their plan. Sure, they had talked about in the car, but because they had been so busy at work they just hadn't had a lot of _time_.

They had decided that they didn't want a jury – the less of a chance for anyone to recognize them the better. They would let the judge alone decide her fate. But Deeks was confident it would rule in their favor and so he filed the necessary paperwork for it.

She trusted Deeks to get her out of this mess, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't a bit…_apprehensive_ about it.

Their court date was at 3:00pm that afternoon. Hetty had made sure the team's afternoon was open, as all were planning on attending to show their support. They would be scattered throughout the courtroom to keep up appearances, and Eric had even managed to find a pair of pants to wear.

Deeks had asked if it was a good idea Sam and Callen attend since they had arrested both ladies, but after some discussion about it, they decided that they could go. If they were questioned, they could say they were alerted that two females they had arrested were going to court over something that happened that night, and they had shown up for good measure should they need to be called to testify, but Deeks didn't think it would come to that.

"Mr. Deeks, Ms. Blye, if you would please follow me." Hetty walked off towards wardrobe, leaving the two partners to follow.

"Ms. Blye, I have selected a professional dress suit for you to wear today. It is waiting for you in the dressing room."

"Wow Hetty, you didn't have to do that. I had some clothes picked out to..."

"Don't argue Ms. Blye, just go change your clothes. It'll be time to leave soon."

Kensi smiled and nodded at her. "Thank you, Hetty."

"Now, Mr. Deeks, I have selected a fine Armani suit for you to wear today. The tie is not optional." She turned and walked away without allowing him the chance to respond. Knowing her tactics, he just walked into the dressing room and changed.

He and Kensi stepped out at the same time, each openly admiring the other. After the personal inspection was complete, their eyes met. Kensi couldn't stop the blush on her cheeks upon seeing his appreciative gaze on hers. Deeks, in all his cocky form, went about lightening the mood.

He started turning in a circle, using his hand to wave to his entire body.

"Hetty went above and beyond with this didn't she? Really, would you be able to find anyone guilty if their attorney looked this good? I don't think so." He started shaking his butt while he turned and she couldn't help but laugh, trying and failing to not stare at his ass.

_Damn he looks good in that suit._

"Really Deeks? You better back up your law degree today. Or we may be having a sparring match to see who's going to be paying those bills."

"Promises promises Kens." He winked at her, letting her know he was thinking of her in tight pants and a sports bra.

"Calm down Perry Mason. Just work on getting me a not guilty verdict. You get that done, I might even buy you dinner."

"Kensi Blye? Buying moi dinner? I guarantee a not guilty verdict. Come on, partner, let's show 'em what we got."

They arrived at the courthouse and headed in. Kensi was getting a little more nervous now. Not because she was worried about what was going to happen, but all the people Celeste may be bringing with her. Kensi had met quite a few powerful players when she was "dating" Michael Pike.

Walking into the courtroom with Deeks by her side, she knew she had no reason to worry. He had her back.

She had received notice that Pike had been let out on bail, and as soon as that door had opened, she saw him. Her breath hitched and even something as small as that, her partner noticed. Placing a comforting hand on the small of her back, he guided her to the front.

Because she was technically undercover right now and Deeks was there as her lawyer, there was no reason either of them would have had to carry their weapons without getting questioned about it. She had noticed Sam and Callen in the small crowd and was thankful they were there.

The heat of his hand went through her suit, and she barely suppressed a shiver. But she had no way of stopping the shiver that happened when he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Don't even look at him Princess. I'm right here. Not gonna let anything happen to you." Hearing his words she relaxed.

"So Deeks, care to tell me why the prosecutor is burning holes in your back right now?"

"Nathan Stewart. Graduated last in our class. He was always pissed that I came out on top, and one night after he had had too much to drink, he tried to start something with me. I wouldn't fight him which pissed him off more. A couple other guys took him away to get him to cool off. I see time has not really lessened the hatred." He smirked at her.

As she glanced around the room, she could see Celeste was not happy that her apparently on-again boyfriend was basically drooling at the sight of her. Pike had brought several of his friends for "support" but she was starting to wonder if it was more of an intimidation tactic. Well, whatever it was, it wasn't working. Seeing Nell and Eric entering the room, and Hetty soon behind, any remaining apprehension she may have had was gone. The cavalry was here.

Nell walked up to the front and handed Deeks a folder. Glancing at it, he thanked her and turned, not acknowledging any of the other members of the team but knowing exactly where they were, just in case.

"What's that?"

"I had Nell do some background runs on Celeste and her little friends over there. By the way, you are rockin' that suit. Mr. Pike can't keep his eyes off you. Celeste has gotta be pretty pissed right now, huh?"

"You haven't even looked over there, how do you know he's staring?"

"He has killed me at least 6 different ways right now in his head. And I can't really blame him. _Rockin'_ that outfit," he repeated. "I can feel the stares from here. You know, I _am_ your partner, I'm pretty attuned to most things involving you."

Wait...what? What exactly did he mean by that? Before she could ask, court was called to order, with the Honorable Judge Stephen Cross presiding. Everyone was standing while the judge made his way to the bench. Sitting down, they got started.

"I would like to call Ms. Celeste Wright to the stand." Nathan Stewart said. Celeste got up and walked around, climbing into the chair.

"Okay Ms. Wright. Can you tell me how you know Ms. Benson?"

"She was a friend of my boyfriend, Michael Pike"

"A friend, huh? And while they were friends, did she ever act like she might want more from Mr. Pike?"

Deeks stood. "Objection Your Honor. Purely speculation."

"Sustained." Deeks sat back down.

"Tell me Ms. Wright, what is _your_ relationship with Ms. Benson?"

"She's purely an acquaintance. I met her at a club my boyfriend, Michael, owns. I guess she liked what she saw and went after him."

"What do you mean 'went after him' Ms. Wright?"

Deeks stood. "Objection Your Honor. Relevance."

The judge thought for a moment. "Sustained."

Nathan was now openly glaring at Deeks, getting tired of his antics.

"Alright Ms. Wright, let's skip ahead to the night of the assault by Ms. Benson."

Before Deeks could object, again, the judge stepped in.

"I would re-phrase that question, Mr. Stewart." Nathan's face was now an angry red, and it was clearly taking everything he had to keep his composure.

"Ms. Wright, please tell the court what happened on the night in question."

Celeste was openly sweating at this time.

"Well, I was at the club trying to find Michael when all of a sudden there was a lot of screaming and yelling. I saw Ms. Benson run out the door so I went after her. When I got outside, I asked her if we could talk and that's when she attacked me." She was trying to fake tears at this point, but the process was only making her look constipated.

"And what happened when she attacked you, Ms. Wright?"

"She, well, she punched me a few times for no reason. I was trying to defend myself at that point, because I was scared for my life, but she just kept hitting me. She ended up breaking my jaw and 4 of my teeth. I am now a little over $12,000.00 in debt to cover the medical bills."

Nathan nodded. "That's all, Your Honor," and he turned and sat down, fairly happy with making the defendant look guilty.

Deeks stood, immediately in attorney mode.

"Ms. Wright, I just have a few questions for you. I know this must be hard on you to have to remember." She just nodded, getting sucked in by his ocean blue eyes.

"Can you please explain your relationship with Mr. Michael Pike at the time you met Ms. Benson?"

Nathan stood up. "Objection Your Honor. Relevance."

"Your Honor, I am merely trying to show the history between them. But I will rephrase the question."

Looking at Celeste, he smiled kindly at her before getting back to business.

"Ms. Wright, were you in an actual relationship with Mr. Pike at the time you met Ms. Benson?"

She glanced at Nathan, who couldn't really object to that. Clearing her throat, she glared at Kensi.

At this point, Kensi was incapable of anything but staring at her partner. She had known he would be good, but this? This was amazing.

_Holy hell he looks good in a suit_, she thought to herself. In fact, that's about all that was running through her head at the moment.

"No, he had just ended the relationship. Apparently, he had found someone better." The steel in her voice didn't go unnoticed by the judge, who had raised his eyebrows at her.

"Ms. Wright, when you say the relationship had 'just ended,' is it correct that you and Mr. Pike had actually broken up about a month before he met Ms. Benson?"

"We may have broken up, but he still wanted me. He would call me almost every weekend to come over. And then he met _her_. And suddenly I wasn't good enough anymore." The anger and jealousy was apparent in her voice and Nathan was trying unsuccessfully to get her to shut up before she said anything else.

Deeks changed tactics. He was on a roll right now and wanted to see what else he could get her to say.

"Ms. Wright, the night of the _alleged_ assault, can you please tell the court why you did not press formal charges against Ms. Benson?"

Her face paled.

"Well, I didn't know I was supposed to press charges. If I had known that I absolutely would have."

"Ms. Wright, have you ever filed charges on someone before?"

Nathan stood up. "Objection Your Honor. Again, relevance."

Deeks just looked at the judge. "Your Honor, I will rephrase the question."

"Ms. Wright, did you or did you not file charges against your last two boyfriends for assault?"

Celeste's mouth hung open. What in the holy hell was happening right now?

"Well, that was…"

"That's all Your Honor," and turned to face Kensi, winking at her on the way back to his seat.

She was in shock. She knew the man was good, but _damn, he was good_.

Sitting down, he leaned in and whispered "I'd close my mouth if I were you. You're about to go up." She did as she was told, suddenly getting nervous.

_I'm a damn federal agent who faces life and death every day. There is absolutely no reason to be nervous right now._

He watched the resolve on her face, proud of her.

"You don't look at Pike or Celeste while you are up there. Maintain eye contact with Nathan. If you need to look at something else, I am right here." She heard her name being called to the stand and nodded to him, walking up and taking a seat.

"Ms. Benson, how did you meet Mr. Pike?"

If there was one thing Kensi was good at, it was staying focused. She did what Deeks had told her and hadn't looked at anyone but Nathan since she had sat down.

"I met Mr. Pike while at a club one night. There was an incident and a guy couldn't get the message that I wasn't interested. Mr. Pike came over and helped diffuse the situation and bought me a drink."

"And did you enter into a relationship with Mr. Pike after that?"

"If by relationship, you mean friendship, than yes. If you mean were we romantically involved, the answer is no."

"So you did not sleep with Mr. Pike?"

Deeks stood up, his voice a lot firmer than his laid back drawl. "Objection Your Honor. That has no bearing on this case."

The judge agreed. "Sustained."

Kensi spoke up. "For the record, no, I did not sleep with Mr. Pike." She kept her eyes on Deeks, the answer more for him than anyone else.

Celeste said 'lying bitch' a little too loudly, causing the judge to turn to her.

"Ms. Wright, if I hear anything else I will throw you out of my courtroom." The fear was real in her eyes and she just nodded her head. Pike was behind her, hand on his forehead, covering his eyes. This was not going as well as they had anticipated.

Nathan decided to get back on track.

"Ms. Benson, can you please tell the court what happened the night of the alleged assault?

Kensi cleared her throat, and when she spoke her voice was strong and calm.

"I had gone into the club after work. I was at the bar when there was commotion somewhere inside. Not knowing what it was, I decided it was time to go. I walked out, but before I could get to my car, Ms. Wright grabbed my arm and jerked me around. She asked me why I was there, and she told me it would be in my best interest to stay away from Mr. Pike. I didn't answer her, I just went to turn around to leave when she took a swing at me. I went on the defensive and when I went to try and pin her arms to keep her from punching me, she turned suddenly and tripped. At the time she tripped I had brought my knee up because I thought she was going to kick me, and it caused the side of her chin to connect with my knee. I am assuming that's what broke her jaw. After she fell I was trying to stop the continued attack and I punched her, and I am guessing that's where the broken teeth happened. As soon as she stopped trying to attack, I let go, but by then, the police had arrived and we were both arrested. Because Ms. Wright _didn't_ press charges, we were both released and I have not seen or talked to either one of them since."

_Damn, that's my girl_, Deeks thought to himself. He could not be more proud of her.

"So you're saying Ms. Wright attacked _you_, and you walked away unscathed?"

"Unscathed no. I had some pretty nasty bruises for a couple of weeks. But I was a Marine brat. I was taught at an early age how to protect myself."

Nathan didn't have anything else. He knew he had lost this.

"No more questions Your Honor." Head down in defeat, he walked back to his chair.

The judge looked towards Deeks. "Mr. Deeks, any questions you would like to ask Ms. Benson?"

Deeks stood up and walked to the center of the floor.

"Ms. Benson, have you ever been in trouble with the law before?"

"No I have not."

"No other instances where assault would have been brought into play?"

"Other than a time or two with a handsy man who wouldn't get the message, no."

"And you have not been in contact with Ms. Wright or Mr. Pike since that night?"

"No."

"No further questions Your Honor."

The judge let Kensi step down, and eyes never leaving his, she walked back to his side and sat down. He leaned over and kept his voice low.

"I am so proud of you. You did great up there."

Looking into his eyes, she smiled. "You weren't too bad yourself Counselor."

The judge spoke up.

"We will recess for 15 minutes." Hitting the grovel, he stood up and walked to his chambers to look over the evidence that included receipts of hospital and dental bills.

Getting up and about to make their way outside, Pike stopped them, standing in their way so they couldn't walk past.

Deeks immediately changed his stance, bringing himself in front of Kensi fully. In response, she put her hand on his back, knowing they could communicate with touches if need be.

"Kelsey, what happened? Where did you go? I got picked up that night but as soon as they set bail and I got out, I couldn't find you anywhere." He didn't even acknowledge Deeks standing there. Sam and Callen were slyly making their way over, ready to step in if needed.

"Michael, what the hell? Why are you talking to her?" Celeste couldn't contain her anger. Kensi sighed, moving her hand slightly to the left and tapping once, letting him know Celeste was coming up on the left side as Deeks' eyes hadn't left Pike's.

"Celeste, not now."

"What? Not now? You just showed up today to see her didn't you? You selfish bastard. I hope you both go to hell."

"Celeste, wait." He turned, grabbing her arm. At that movement, Deeks took his chance to get them out of there. He reached his hand back and grabbed Kensi's, pulling her with him as quickly as possible. Sam and Callen stayed inside, watching the scene play out and making sure they didn't leave the courtroom.

Deeks kept her hand in his, leading her down a series of hallways until they found a bench next to a window overlooking the courtyard outside.

Sitting down, but never letting go of her hand, he looked at her. "You did amazing Kens. You didn't need me at all."

"I don't know about that Deeks. You were pretty impressive up there today. Very lawyer-like. And if you tell anyone I said this, I _will_ kill you. But it was pretty hot to watch."

"I'm sorry. Can you say that a little louder please? I need to record this, I think." He was laughing at her, but squeezing her hand.

"Shut up Deeks. And thank you for trying to protect me from Pike. But I can take care of myself."

"Believe me Fern, there is no one alive that knows that better than me. But you were in court for damages because of an assault. We didn't need to add a throw-down in the courtroom to that."

"Touché."

"I'm sorry. Did you just say touché? _Correctly_? I didn't think I could be more proud after your testimony, but boy was I wrong." The huge grin on his face was contagious, and soon they were both laughing. He checked his watch and stood up, pulling her with him.

"Come on, partner, let's go listen to that 'Not Guilty' verdict." She stopped him before he took a step, putting her free hand up, cupping his cheek and placing a kiss on his jaw.

"Thank you Deeks." He just nodded at her, squeezed her hand again and together made their way back to the courtroom.

The tension seemed to have ebbed by the time they returned. He had let go of her hand before the last turn in to the main hallway, and they both felt the loss immediately. Sitting back down in their chairs, they waited for the judge to return.

They all stood as he walked into the room, and sat down, bring order to the court.

"In regards to the damages sustained of $12,365.87, I find the defendant, Kelsey Benson, not liable." He hit the grovel again, signaling the end of the proceeding.

She looked at Deeks, a huge smile on her face. "Well, it's not as good as 'Not Guilty', but I'll take it." She turned around to look at the team, but only Sam sat there, and he pointed to his phone. Taking the hint, she pulled hers out of her purse and turned it on. Looking at the text, she motioned to Deeks.

"Apparently Hetty is taking us out for drinks for a job well done. Let's go partner." Grabbing their stuff, they left, not once looking back.

* * *

Hetty had taken them to a nice jazz club down the road. The team all congratulated Kensi on the outcome of the lawsuit.

"Hey, if it wasn't for me there's a very good chance Ms. Assault over here would have had to pay up."

"No, Celeste dug herself a hole before she even opened her mouth." Callen was impressed by Deeks' skill today, but that didn't mean he wasn't going to actually _tell_ him that.

"No, see, it was all me that showed the holes in her story. But that's okay. I know you boys were impressed with what you saw today." He smirked at everyone, putting the beer bottle to his mouth and taking a drink.

Sam got serious for a minute. "You were good in there today. A little scruffy, but if anyone can pull off the beach bum lawyer, it's you Deeks."

Everyone laughed. "Thanks, Sam."

Hetty was the first one to leave, congratulating Deeks and Kensi again on the win.

"Have those outfits back first thing in the morning. You do not want to find out what will happen if you don't." Both just nodded, slightly terrified at finding out.

Nell and Eric were next, Eric exclaiming he had had too much excitement for the day.

Sam and Callen followed quickly behind, Sam using the excuse he needed to get home to his family. Callen… well, he just said he had to go home.

"And then there were two." A slow song was starting to play and Deeks stood up, offering his hand to her. "May I have this dance Ms. Blye? I promise I won't get too handsy." She laughed and stood up, taking her suit jacket off. They walked to the dance floor and swayed together to the sounds of a sax.

"I know I've said it already, but you were amazing out there today Deeks. I cannot thank you enough."

He pulled away for a minute, not stopping the movement of his feet.

"Kens, there is no reason to thank me. I told you before, you are my best friend. And what kind of partner would I be if I didn't have your back all the time?" He was trying to make light of it, but she wasn't having any of it.

"I'm serious Deeks. I don't say it often, and maybe I should, but thank you. For everything you do."

"Kens, I need…" She stopped him.

"No, not right now. Right now, we are dancing. Can you do that Deeks?" He smiled at her, nodding his head, continuing to sway to the music.

Two dances and a drink later, they decided to call it a night. He pulled up in front of her house and parked the car.

"Wanna come in for a minute?"

"No, I should probably head home. Long day." He knew if he walked in that house he would do something stupid, like kiss her. He remembered the last almost kiss they had, and he knew if that were to happen again he wouldn't be able to stop himself.

"Deeks, come inside." He sat, looking in her eyes for any sign of doubt at her decision. Seeing none, he opened the door and grabbed her hand as they walked to her porch. She expertly put the key in and they walked in. She walked to the kitchen and grabbed two more beers. Setting them on the coffee table and plopping down next to her partner, she sighed.

"What's on your mind Sugarbear?"

"Like you said. Long day."

"Anything I can help you with?" There it was, the opening she had been waiting for. Taking a breath for courage, she turned her head and looked directly at him.

"Well, I remember this cocky Detective who once told me he was good with his mouth. Just wondering if he was ever gonna back that statement up."

His jaw hit the floor. Was this real? Was she saying she wanted him to make a move? Because if he got this wrong, he would bet his entire life's savings he would never be able to have kids.

"Hmm. Well guess his mouth wasn't as good as he thought it was." She made a move to get up, but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"Never let it be said Marty Deeks doesn't put his money where his mouth is." And with that, he took her face in his hands, cupping her cheeks, and brought his mouth to hers.

_Dear God_, was her last conscious thought for the night. Turns out his mouth was good for a lot more than just talking.

* * *

_AN - So...wanna tell me what you thought? You should! Hope you liked it. :)_


End file.
